


Cushioned

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Day 1, Don't copy to another site, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Interspecies Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Relaxing after a hard day's work leads to something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Eddie Brock / Venom (Ass Worship, Vibrator, Rimming)
> 
> Male pronouns for Venom. Update: edited in places.

** _Hmmm. _ **

Eddie blinked. He’d never heard Venom make quite that sound before. Well no, that wasn't true: Eddie had heard him say ‘hmmm’ plenty of times, just – you know, not in such a distinctly _considering_ tone of voice.

“Mm?” Wiggling into a prime position for relaxing on top of his space goo, his arse squeaking a bit on Venom’s ‘surface’, Eddie caught his laptop before it could slide off his knees. Venom was doing a bang-up beanbag impression, formed into a perfectly shaped squishy floor cushion Eddie’s brain had instantly decided to refer to as his Space Beanie™, “You change your mind about me sitting on you?”

Venom _had_ said it was okay – had been the one to suggest it, in fact. Eddie’s knees and back were complaining after a four and a half hour stakeout out in the wintry elements, a pleasant kind of pain he was relishing as the mark of a job well done – proof of a shockingly dirty deal obtained and an awesome article in the making. He’d declined his space goo’s offer to heal the muscle ache, finding there was something very _satisfying_ about plopping himself down onto his Space Beanie instead, enjoying the comforting closeness of being half enveloped in Venom after a hard day’s work.

**_No, not at all. Stay like this, Eddie, _**The feeling Venom projected across their bond was reminiscent of a cat freshly curled up in front of a fire, all indolent and indulgent. **_We like it._**

“Yeah, we do,” Concern allayed, Eddie grinned and did as instructed, relaxing and allowing a tentacle bearing chopsticks to deliver a mouthful of Chinese takeout while he tapped at the keyboard. He chewed contentedly, mouth watering and lips tingling pleasantly at the hit of spices, and dropped a thank you kiss to the tentacle when it returned _sans_ chopsticks to stroke his jaw, “Thanks, love.”

**_You said work was finished for the day, _**Venom manifested a little head to snag a mouthful of his own, the rest of him subtly shifting under Eddie, much like he’d changed himself into water on the inside instead of goo.

“Yeah, we’ve finished; this isn’t work,” Eddie promptly contradicted this claim by continuing to type out a flurry of notes, his mind about fifteen percent on the conversation, ten percent on the food and sixty five percent on getting the Awesome Article thoughts out of his brain and onto the computer while they were still fresh.

The remaining ten percent was on the way Venom continued sloshing around underneath him, waves of sensation almost massaging Eddie's ass and thighs.

This last percentage was about to increase.

“_Nghhh_ –” Eddie blinked again after a few minutes of intent typing, summoned up out of his thoughts by a particularly delicious roll of symbiote down the length of his back, down over the curve of his ass and onto his lower thighs. His cheeks pinked as he registered the noise he’d just made.

Glancing down and around, he found Venom had polished off the last of the Chinese, drunk the rest of the beer Eddie had forgotten on the coffee table, fished a fresh can out of the fridge for Eddie, and dunked his little head back inside the rest of his mass, forming himself purely back into a Space Beanie slash – apparently – massage chair.

Something deep down inside Venom was also vibrating.

His knees jerking as this registered, Eddie muffled a gasp, tensing his thighs in place of spreading them as his body immediately urged.

_Shit._

“Vee? Hah – what you doing, love?” Hastily hitting save on the laptop, Eddie fidgeted, swallowing as the sensation of invisible hands kneading his lower back came into play, thumbs pressing right where the ache was worst, “_Ah_ – oh, that feels nice.”

**_Good, _**Venom’s response was a purr, **_Just relax, Eddie. If you won’t let us heal you, then let us do this._**

“Not going to argue,” Letting out an appreciative sigh, Eddie reached over to the coffee table to exchange the laptop for the beer. The sensation of strong fingers pressing that bit harder into the aching muscles either side of his spine caused him to all but moan, “Ah – that’s _really_ good, Vee; yeah, you got it; right there.”

**_Mm, here too, _**The hands smoothed over the cheeks of Eddie’s ass, making him startle a bit.

Then they squeezed.

“_O-oh_ –” Beer sloshing in its can, Eddie fought the temptation to squirm as butterflies of arousal took flight in his belly. Honesty compelled him to point out, “You know, we were crouching most of the time on the stakeout, Vee; my ass doesn’t ache that much.”

**_We know, Eddie, we were there. _**The topmost layer of Beanie Venom ballooned around Eddie’s thighs, massaging them with long, deep strokes soothing upwards towards his groin. Tentacles nudged at Eddie’s knees, encouraging him to open his legs precisely the amount his body was clamouring for him to do. **_Like this?_**

“Y-yeah, like that,” Eddie’s balls were tingling, his dick starting to fill out inside his jeans, the head nudging at the metal of the zipper. His breath catching, he just about managed to stifle a groan at the last moment when the vibration started up stronger, right against his perineum, “Although – V-Venom, _oh fuck_. You sure you know what you’re doing, love? I’m – I’m going to end up getting off on this if you’re not careful.”

**_Hmph, _**Mock offence emanated from his space goo, **_Of course we know what we’re doing. _**The feeling of clawed fingers dragging gently down the length of Eddie's spine made him shiver, Venom's deep, sonorous purr resonating across their bond. **_And we want us to get off on this. We like it._**

“Hah – yeah, yeah we do,” Panting, Eddie wriggled fervently, setting the beer aside and mewling as little tentacles snaked around his waist, popping the button open on his jeans and sneaking inside. The invisible hands groping his ass gave it a firm squeeze, pulling his cheeks apart and then pushing them together again, “Oh – oh fuck – keep doing that. You – ah. You like my ass, huh?”

His balls weren’t the only part of him tingling now, Eddie’s dick getting in on it enthusiastically too.

“Ah – ah – _damn_ –” He fisted his hands in the attempt to stop them shaking with increasing need.

**_Yes, we like your ass a whole lot, _**Whatever it was vibrating inside Venom cooled down a bit, becoming less focused, the tentacles inside Eddie's jeans bypassing his cock, delving down inside his trouser legs instead to trace patterns over his inner thighs. The invisible hands easing up on their massaging likewise, Venom ran the tip of a single tentacle feather-light down the length of Eddie’s crack.

“Ah!” Squeaking, Eddie flailed.

**_Here, Eddie,_** Tentacles gently positioned him, turning him around until he was lying on top of his Space Beanie, Eddie's ass in the air and his heels kicking, head lower than his butt. **_Hold onto us._**

“H–heh. Okay, thanks,” Latching onto great handfuls of his goo squishy, Eddie pressed his face into Venom for good measure too, fast growing heat prickling his skin and clueing him into the fact his cheeks were now flushing intensely red. The new position grinding his stiff cock into the warm undulating mass of his space goo as tentacles tugged off his jeans and underwear might have contributed to his blush.

**_Hmmm. _**It was that richly _considering_ sound again.

“V-Venom, what are you –” Eddie could feel Venom plotting something, anticipation flooding their bond from his space goo's side of things.

**_As we said, we _****like_ your ass, Eddie, _**Venom crooned from behind him – he was creating another head and neck, wasn’t he; full sized and poised between Eddie’s spread legs –

Eddie groaned throatily, abruptly certain what his space goo was about to do.

**_Feel free to squeal,_** Venom's grin was audible in his voice as, sure enough, he lowered his mouth to Eddie’s ass.

“_Veeee!_” At the long swipe of warm, firm wet tongue following the path the tentacle earlier traced, Eddie did indeed squeal.

The lick was swiftly followed by another, tentacles getting back in on the action as well, kneading the globes of Eddie’s ass, massaging them softly and then more firmly, smoothing over the muscles, tickling his sensitive inner thighs. Venom's tongue tracing the line of Eddie’s crack but never proceeding any deeper, just whispering each time over his asshole, honing in on it eventually to tease his rim with little flicks and kitten licks.

“Vee – Vee – Vee –” His cock leaking all over his Space Beanie, Eddie _writhed_.

**_Yes, Eddie? _**Venom vibrated again, this time right against the head of Eddie’s cock, making him cry out sharply. Just a couple of seconds of startling sensation, just enough for his body to jerk helplessly, his hips attempting to thrust.

And then, without warning, the vibration stopped.

“Oh god – oh god –” Eddie clung to his handfuls of his alien goo so hard the skin over his knuckles turned white, mouthing at Venom between gasping great heaving breaths, half stifling himself in his Space Beanie’s mass.

**_Hm? Did you want something? _**Venom vibrated against the root of Eddie’s cock and then his perineum, right at the same time as the tapered tip of his tongue spiralled lovingly around Eddie’s rim.

Eddie shook with a whole body spasm as he shouted, “Yes – yes – Vee, _yes_ –”

**_I’m not quite sure what you’re agreeing to, _**Venom said as if he had no idea – and he was enjoying this immensely, wasn’t he, pulling back to scatter little licky kisses over Eddie’s ass, needle teeth biting down painlessly on one cheek, **_You're being quite incoherent._**

“_Fuck–!_” Incoherent indeed, Eddie just yelled even louder at the bite, his cock jerking _hard_ –

Delivering a matching bite to the other cheek, Venom grinned against tender flesh as tentacles of all sorts of different shapes and sizes took turns dipping just inside Eddie’s hole. He was begging his space goo by the time Venom finally took mercy on him and slipped one inside properly, thick and slick and _utterly fucking fantastic_. Stretching him out just perfectly while Venom licked around its girth, lapping at Eddie’s rim.

**_Eddie – Eddie –_** Teasing faded in place of sincerity in Venom's tone, **_You feel wonderful._**

“Vee – Vee – oh you do too –” Eddie moaned hard enough his throat hurt when that tongue wormed its way in alongside the tentacle, stuffed so full he could hardly take how bone-shakingly _good_ it felt. Smaller tentacles returned to massaging his ass, tiny mouths forming on the ends of them, pressing nips and licks to the intensely sensitive skin.

“Need to come –” Eddie only had to think pleadingly at Venom for him to start up the vibration again, the feeling of it seemingly everywhere this time. Everywhere, that was, _except_ for his prostate, “Oh – oh, Vee – _please_ _please please, I need to_ –”

**_Yes, _**Venom sounded practically drunk on pleasure and his own arousal, **_Eddie yes, do it; come for us –_**

His tongue rubbed up _exactly_ right against Eddie's poor neglected prostate, setting off fireworks inside Eddie even as the tentacle filling his ass started to merrily thrust and the warm mass of Space Beanie Venom encompassed his wet, desperate cock.

“_Ahhh ahhh ahhh_ –” Eddie was in danger of yelling himself hoarse.

**_Ahhh – _**Venom bit down harder on an ass cheek, stroking his inner thighs, vibrating all around Eddie’s prostate –

“Vee, yes yes _yes_ – ” And that was it, _that was it_, Eddie was moaning, groaning, drooling, thrusting, _coming_, thick hot jets of spunk spraying over his symbiote, Venom quickly forming a mouth around Eddie’s cock to suck it all up, even as his tongue and tentacle continued licking and thrusting inside Eddie’s ass.

He had to lower Eddie shivering onto the floor afterwards, as Eddie had forgotten some important things like how to sit or stand up, let alone walk. Venom turned him over tenderly so he was lying face-up, tentacles caressing Eddie’s sweaty forehead, brushing the hair away from his brightly flushed face.

“Hah – hah – Vee, that was fucking _amazing_ –”

**_Yes, you were._** Radiating satisfaction, Venom nudged the beer out of reach when Eddie revived enough to flop a hand up towards the coffee table in search of it, replacing it with water. **_Drink this instead._**

“Heh okay, thanks,” Eddie smiled as a tentacle helped prop his head up, enabling him to drink long and gratefully, only spilling a bit. This didn’t matter, for a tongue quickly slipped out to lick the spill up off his cheek.

** _You're very welcome._ **

“Mm,” Eddie turned towards that tongue instinctively, discovering Venom was building himself the rest of a face to go with it. It was just natural to lean in that bit further and kiss him, Eddie’s tongue tangling with Venom’s own.

** _Mmm – Eddie – ah –_ **

“Mmm –” Eddie gave his alien goo a raised eyebrow when he drew back – and then it was Venom’s turn to squeak, Eddie scooping up his space goo and rolling adroitly on top of him.

** _A-ah, Eddie –! _ **

“Right then, Vee,” Nuzzling into his squishy symbiote, Eddie nipped a tentacle and was granted a delightful yelp. Grinning, he licked where he bit, “Now it's _my_ turn to play with _your_ ass.”


	2. Author's Note

Apologies - just to say I've edited this so fics will now be posted separately as part of a series, rather than all together as 'chapters', as some are quite long and I'm finding I can't cope otherwise XD

Thanks so much to everyone who has subscribed! The link to all my Kinktober fics is now at the bottom of the page (it should be possible to subscribe to it similarly if you want, I do believe). Day 2 Maria / Carol is up.


End file.
